Persons having a motor skill limitation, such as a person confined to a wheelchair, are often unable to make use of systems designed for persons without a motor skill limitation. For example, a conventional desk, table, or other work surface is typically designed for a person who does not have a motor skill limitation. Often, a wheelchair user is unable to use such a system for reasons including, but not limited to, the height of the work surface is not in a position suitable for the wheelchair user, the configuration of the system prevents the user's wheelchair from moving near the work surface, articles positioned on the work surface are beyond the reach of the wheelchair user, etc.
Governments have enacted legislation demonstrating a general desire to provide persons with a disability, including those having a motor skill limitation, access to systems used by non-disabled persons whenever practically possible. Recently, there have been amendments made to such legislation that focus on technology and an overall goal of making electronics and information technology to accessible to disabled persons.
It is generally known to provide a supplemental work surface or workstation that is designed specifically to accommodate a disabled person such as a person confined to a wheelchair. Often such systems require the user to be moved to the work surface and/or provide limited adjustably for the user. Such systems are often must be purchased in addition to systems designed for non-disabled persons. The cost of purchasing multiple systems may be excessive and may discourage parties from adding a system designed specifically for a person having a mobility related disability.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a system, such as a system having a work surface, that is designed to accommodate a user having a motor skill limitation. It would further be advantageous to provide a system incorporating electronics and/or information technology that is designed to accommodate a user having a motor skill limitation. It would also be desirable to provide a system having a work surface that can be brought to the user. It would also be advantageous to provide a system that may be equally suitable for use by a person having a motor skill limitation and by a person without a motor skill limitation. It would further be advantageous to provide a system having a work surface that may be selectively adjusted by a user to position the work surface in an orientation that is ergonomically suitable for the user. It would further be desirable to provide a system of the type disclosed in the present application that includes any one or more of these or other advantageous features.